Dreamland - Chloris/Moon Night Poem
In the quiet moonlight, the wind brought the dark lament from the forest. To guard the Pigeon Forest, Chloris and Lakris set out to the Taboo Forest in the North. Clans Conflict Requirements *Obtain Destined Twins through a Time-Limited Spirit of Sheen event *Reindeer Hat *Reindeer Hat-Rare Prize *20000 *20 *Gold String-Shaped Moon *Destined Twins Summary A Dwarf Chieftain known as Holtby asks His Highness Chloris of the Forest Elves for help after some humans invade Dwarf Town. Chloris agrees, and they travel to Dwarf Town's Town Square, where a fight has broken out. The humans accuse the dwarves of stealing some treasure that belongs to a Duke Cesare. This causes more fighting, as everyone ignores Holtby's attempts to calm them. Chloris asks about the current hostility and Holtby explains. As he is explaining, Noah appears and offers the dwarves evidence of the crime. Expand for script. * (Year 680, New Era, Pigeon Forest) *Through the trees and over the lakes, the wind sends the clamor from afar and breaks the silence of the morning.) * Dwarf Chieftain Holtby: Is His Highness Chloris here? I have something urgent to report... * Forest Elf Warriors: Are you...Holtby, the Dwarf Chieftain? Prince Chloris is not here for now. What happened? * Dwarf Chieftain Holtby: Humans smeared us of stealing their treasures and have broken into Pigeon Forest with an excuse of investigating in Dwarf Town. So we want to find Prince Chloris for help. * Chloris: ...I see, Holtby. They really cross the line. Come on, let's make haste to Dwarf Town! * Dwarf Chieftain Holtby: Your Highness! Thanks a lot! It's so good to have your help. * Forest Elf Warriors: Let me get the soldiers prepared and we'll be moving. * (Fifteen minutes later, Town Square) * Human Craftsman: Hand over Duke Cesare's treasure! We saw you dwarves take it, don't try to deny it! * Dwarf Resident: What treasure? We have never heard of that thing. Now get out of our town! You are not welcomed here! * Human Merchant: If you have nothing to do with the treasure, why don't you let us search? I bet the treasure is hidden somewhere here. * Dwarf Chieftain Holtby: Please, everyone! No more bickering! Prince Chloris of the Forest Elves has come here. He will surely settle this down! * (No one listens to Holtby, his voice is soon drowned out by the incessant quarreling.) * Dwarf Chieftain Holtby: (Sighs) Your Highness Chloris, I know very well that you are disposed to quietness but I still put you in such a situation. I'm very sorry... * Chloris: Never mind, Holtby, I don't recall your relationship with human neighbors is so hostile... What happened today? * (As Holtby explains to Chloris, a youngster walks out from the crowd and makes a gesture. Then the crowd gradually pipe down.) * Youngster: No more arguing, please! It's meaningless. How about checking our evidence? * Dwarf Resident: Well, if you had evidence all along, why didn't you bring it out in the first place? Hemp...We'd like to see what your so-called evidence is. * Youngster: So sure of yourself, are you? Well then, try not to trip over your own tails after you see it. Trial-I Requirements *5 *6 Prize *Fate String levels up to level 2 (Pure score increased by 500) Magic Trick Prize *20000 *20 *20 Summary Chloris and Holtby are confused about Noah's presence, as neither of them know who he is. He smiles at Holtby from across the square and beckons him over by name, asking him to remove his hat. Holtby immediately goes on the defensive, asking if Noah thought the treasure could be in his hat, but Noah accuses him of having a guilty conscience. Everybody stirs as they watch the growing conflict, and Noah asks Holtby to make a bet over whether the necklace is in his hat. Chloris advises Holtby to do what Noah says. However, when Holtby holds out his hat, everyone sees the necklace inside it. Though Noah is eager to force Holtby to make amends to Duke Cesare, Chloris is skeptical. He reveals the gems on the necklace are fake, as they disappear when the sun goes behind the clouds. Expand for script. *'Chloris:' Who is this boy? *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' No idea... We have never seen him before. He must not be from around. *(Across the square, the teenager smiles at the Dwarf Chieftain next to Chloris.) *'Youngster:' Mr. Holtby! Yes you, the Dwarf Chieftain--Would you please come here and remove your hat? *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' (Surprised) Wh-what do you mean by that? How could the treasure possibly be hidden in my hat...! *'Youngster:' Did I mention the treasure? Why admitting so quickly? *(A great commotion is stirred in the town square, as every pair of human and dwarf eyes falls on Holtby. The Dwarf Chieftain stands rooted in distress.) *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' You're talking nonsense, boy! I never left Pigeon Forest this morning... How could I be the criminal you're looking for?! *'Youngster:' Would you dare to make a bet? If you are innocent, we shall apologize and give you three crates of precious gems. However... if you are guilty, you must apologize to Duke Cesare! *'Chloris:' ...I see. *'Chloris:' It's fine, Holtby. Do as he says. *(Chloris' words restored Holtby's confidence. He calms down, steps forward and takes off his hat without hesitation.) *(A necklace studded with many jewels lies inside the hat, glittering brilliantly in the sunlight.) *'Youngster:' Look, look! It's Duke Cesare's treasure, just as I said! Now hand it over, dwarf, and follow us to make amends to Duke Cesare-- *'Chloris:' Wait a moment. *(Walking out from the noisy crowd, Prince Chloris followed by his forest elf warriors approaches Holtby.) *'Youngster:' (Whispers) Prince Chloris... *(Chloris steps forward and picks up the brilliant necklace. As the wind blows, the clouds cover the sun and the gems turn to gray stones without the sun's rays shining upon them.) *'Chloris:' A simple trick, done by employing the firefly dyes. Duke's Invitation Requirements *30 *15 Prize Destined Twins levels up to Wake Up from Dream Summary Noah disappears from the town square, and a moment later the stone necklace turns into an invitation letter addressed to Chloris. He reads it to find that Duke Cesare is inviting him to his castle. He's bewildered, since he doesn't even know who Duke Cesare is. Holtby warns him that he's someone who has been around in the Pigeon Forest recently, and that more people keep submitting to the Duke, theoretically in order to earn infinite wealth, wine, and invitations to banquets and performances. He believes something is wrong with the situation, since the dwarves, who have lived simple lives for generations, have been turning to Cesare more and more. Expand for script. *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' It's just... a stone necklace!? But how did it end up in my hat! *'Chloris:' It must have something to do with that boy. *(The crowd look around for that mysterious boy, only to find he has disappeared. And then, the stone necklace in Holtby's hand turns into an invitation letter.) *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' Hey... where does the necklace go?! And what's this...? *'Chloris:' Let me see it. *(On the snowy-white envelope, a blood-red rose blooms. Chloris' name is written beautifully in golden ink.) *'Chloris:' 'We heartily welcome and sincerely expect your presence...' *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' Isn't this an invitation from Duke Cesare. But why would he invite you to his castle? Prince Chloris, I'm afraid we are in big trouble now. *'Chloris:' Who on earth is this Duke Cesare? *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' To be honest, we have no idea who he is or even where he lives... But since he came around the Pigeon Forest more and more people submit themselves to him. *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' It's said yield to the Duke and one will earn inexhaustible wealth and good wine. They can even be invited to the magnificent banquets and splendid performances in his castle... *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' We dwarves have lived an undisturbed life for generations in Pigeon Forest but now, many of us are yearning to see this Duke. I think there must be something fishy. Trial-II Requirements *9 *6 Prize *Fate String levels up to level 3 (Pure score increased by 800) Wind Through Grove Alternate name: Wood Wind Whisper Requirements *Lotus Pendant-Epic *Purple Lotus-Epic *Lotus Pendant *Lotus Pendant-Rare Prize *20,000 *20 *Beginning to Bloom Summary Chloris thinks about the unsettled wind that has blown through the forest recently and wonders if they are related to the Duke. He feels an odd disturbance from his frontlet, which alerts him to Lakris' presence, and realizes that Lakris may have awoken early. Holtby insists he return to go check on him, and Chloris leaves at once. Expand for script. *'Chloris:' Duke Cesare... *'Chloris:' (Recently the wind has become disturbingly unsettled and the power of the forest has been experiencing some unusual fluctuations... Are these related to the Duke?) *'Forest Elf Warriors:' Your Highness... Will you accept his invitation? *(Suddenly, a gust of wind surges from the depth of the forest, ominously rustling the leaves of trees nearby. The twin's frontlet picks up an odd disturbance.) *'Chloris:' Is it... *'Forest Elf Warriors:' What's wrong, Your Highness? *'Chloris:' It is Lakris... has he awoken earlier than expected? *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' What?! Forest elves would be very weak if one wakes up ahead of time. Prince Chloris, please return. Sorry for keeping you so long on the edge of the forest. *'Chloris:' Well then, farewell, my dwarf friends. Dark Dream Requirements *40 *20 Prize Wake Up from Dream levels up to Crescent and Flowers Summary Chloris approaches Lakris, who has indeed woken up early. Lakris tells Chloris about the changes he felt in Pigeon Forest while he was asleep, and the dark power taking over. Chloris tells him that Duke Cesare may be at fault, and explains the dispute over the Duke's necklace that had just occurred. Understanding that it is their duty to protect the forest, they both try and sense where the disturbance is coming from, and discern that it is from Pamir Forest in the north of Pigeon Forest. Together, they set off. Expand for script. *(In the hollow of a banyan tree near Lake Bovaly, Lakris sits alone in the darkness. Upon hearing footsteps, he stands up.) *'Chloris:' Lakris, it is not yet time for you to awaken. What has happened? *'Lakris:' This is urgent, Chloris. In my sleep, I felt the changes befalling Pigeon Forest. *'Lakris:' The power of Pigeon Forest is fading while another dark power is slowly growing strong. I'm unsure of its nature and origin so I can't sleep anymore. *'Chloris:' Someone may account for the changes of Pigeon Forest. *'Lakris:' Who? *'Chloris:' Duke Cesare, a man who has recently made his home around the Forest. Since his arrival strange things have ensued. *'Chloris:' Humans and dwarves have always lived in harmony but this morning, they got into a dispute over a stolen necklace of Duke Cesare and it's the Duke's man who provoked the dispute. *'Lakris:' What should we do now? *'Chloris:' Whatever the Duke aims for, as the guardians of Pigeon Forest, it's our duty to make these things out. Lakris, can you sense the direction from which the dark power emanates? *'Lakris:' It appears to be coming from the north... *'Chloris:' Pamir Forest. *'Chloris:' Just as I thought. It's urgent so we have to make haste. Can you make it, Lakris? *'Lakris:' Do not worry, I was simply stirred from my slumber, nothing more. Come, we must hurry to find the Duke's castle for the sake of the forest. Lost Memory Prize *20000 *20 *Dancing Fireflies *Blossom After Moon Rises Summary Chloris and Lakris arrange elf warriors to come with them to Pamir Forest. As they walk into the forest, they both think about the war between Kindred and Elves that occurred thousands of years ago. Chloris participated in the war, but Lakris, being asleep, did not, and Lakris takes the opportunity to bring it up with Chloris. Chloris yet again stresses that they must be the ones to protect the forest, no matter what may be on the horizon. They enter Pamir Forest and notice that everything is dead and grey, with no signs of life and only cold wind. Chloris urges the warriors to stay alert. Expand for script. *(Chloris and Lakris rally forest elf warriors to enter Pamir Forest, the forbidden woods to the north. Legend has it that gods used to live here so no one dares to walk in.) *(Along the way, Lakris notices Chloris growing more and more silent.) *(They both recall the war between Kindred and Elf thousands of years ago. That's a prolonged confrontation between light and darkness, resulting in huge losses for both sides.) *(The remnants of the war have been covered by the returning flora and gentle sunlight but the pain brought to Pigeon Forest and elves is unforgettable.) *'Chloris:' We were born in this forest, so we would pledge our life to protect it. It's the duty of Forest Elf. *'Lakris:' So, no one is allowed to destroy the forest. No matter who he is. *'Forest Elf Warriors:' We will follow two Princes till death to guard Pigeon Forest! *(As they approach Pamir Forest, the two sense something odd.) *'Lakris:' Chloris, do you feel anything unusual here? *(All the plants are shrouded in a decaying gray color and gradually the birds are no longer singing. From the depth of the Forest, a gust of cold wind blows...) *'Chloris:' We should be on the edge of Pamir Forest now. Everyone, stay alert. *'Forest Elf Warriors:' Yes! Trial-III Requirements *15 *9 Prize *Fate String levels up to level 4 (Pure score increased by 1200) Death Patrol Requirements * Magical-Epic * Magical-Rare * Magic Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 * Evening Primrose Summary As they enter a black mist, Lakris and Chloris notice that neither of them can sense their frontlet's link, and suspect that it's due to the dark power they had sensed before. The mist grows so thick that they can only see the person in front of them, and then takes on a life of its own, isolating each elf completely. Chloris reaches behind him for Lakris but realizes he's gone. With the mist being so thick, the elf warriors are unsure if it's even possible to search for the missing Lakris. When they suggest retreating and bringing more reinforcements, Chloris refuses to leave him there alone. He fires an arrow into the darkness, which parts the black mist and creates a path. They move forwards, towards the Death Castle. Expand for script. *(Within the darker reaches of this forbidden forest, a thick black mist begins to rise in the woods.) *'Lakris:' Chloris, I can no longer sense the link of the frontlet. *'Chloris:' Nor can I. The dark power has grown stronger. The frontlet's power is suppressed. *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' Your Highness. The mist is so sick [sic] that we can barely see the path clearly. *'Lakris:' Everyone, stay alert and follow the person to your front. *(Suddenly, the black mist appears to take on a life of its own and isolates the tree elves. Chloris reaches behind him for Lakris, only to find that he is no longer there.) *'Chloris:' Lakris? *'Forest Elf Warriors:' Prince Lakris-- *(Only the black mist's presence and the blowing wind answer. Chloris has a sinking feeling of what's to come) *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' Shall we search around? *'Forest Elf Warrior B:' No, the mist is so thick that we may get lost easily if scattered. *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' You're right. Prince Chloris, shall we retreat from Pamir Forest and bring reinforcements to look for Prince Lakris? *'Forest Elf Warrior B:' Prince Lakris was in charge of setting up the seal of the north forest, so he should be more familiar with this terrain than any of us... *'Chloris:' No, I cannot leave him here alone. *(Chloris draws his bow, listening to the whispering wind, and fires a glittering arrow into the darkness. The arrow's light parts the darkness, creating a path for the elves) *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' There, Your Highness! *(As their vision becomes less obscured, the towering spire of a castle looms before them.) *(Chloris leads the forest elf warriors forward. Soon, the gloomy Death Castle is fully exposed.) Bloody Echo Alternate name: Blood Echo Reward * 20000 * 20 * 20 Summary Chloris feels that someone is waiting for him inside the castle. He doesn't know who it is, only that it's familiar and that it's not Lakris. He orders the forest elves to wait for him, recognizing that an army of elf warriors would not be of use inside the castle and would only put them in danger. Alone, he walks up to the door, which opens and closes for him. He finds himself inside a Gothic-style castle with stained-glass windows and a spiral staircase. Chloris senses that Kindred are inside the castle and is reminded of the war from thousands of years ago. An elf specter appears, calling Chloris "the elf warrior who has abandoned us". Chloris notices that his face is pale and that he has pointed fangs, indicating that he was turned into a Kindred. He tells the elf warrior that he is not a true elf warrior, and battles him in order to meet Duke Cesare. Expand for script. *'Chloris:' I have an inkling that someone is awaiting my arrival within those walls. *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' Could it be Prince Lakris? *'Chloris:' No... the vibe is different from Lakris's. It's strange but oddly familiar. *'Chloris:' Stay here, and wait for my return. *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' But it is too dangerous for you to go alone, Your Highness! *'Chloris:' In the narrow passages of the castle, a troop could barely do anything. Following me inside will only put more people in danger. *'Forest Elf Warrior A:' But Your Highness... *(Chloris commands his soldiers to stand by and walks ahead alone. As if to greet him, the Castle's massive door opens before him, and after he is in, slams shut behind him.) *(An old, but splendid Gothic-style castle. Sunlight weakly filters through the dusty, stained-glass windows, dimly shining upon a spiral staircase.) *(Chloris has sensed the elusive presence of Kindred within the Castle, reminding him of what happened here thousands of years ago.) *(On that serene night, the Castle was bathed in everlasting moonlight. The intermingling of Kindred's and Elf's blood allowed gloom to the dark night.) *'Chloris:' (This is the same sensation I felt thousands of years ago... but this time it's stronger, more painful...) *'Elf Spectre:' At long last... you have arrived. The elf warrior who has abandoned us... *'Chloris:' You're... *(An elf specter in armor appears in front of Chloris. From his pale face and pointed fangs, it can be inferred that he has been turned into Kindred.) *'Chloris:' You are not an elf warrior. A true warrior fights for his faith and rests with his faith in the end. But you... you are nothing but a phantom, manipulated by foul magic. *'Elf Spectre:' And what of it? Even with your so-called truth, you could never win. If you want to meet Duke Cesare, you must first defeat me using a soldier's uniform! Twin Fates Alternate name: Destined Twins Reward * 20000 * 20 * Gold Leaf Bracelet Summary After Chloris defeats the specter, a door appears and a magic card falls to the floor in front of it. Chloris walks up to the door, and like the door at the entrance to the castle it opens by itself. He hears whispers, beckoning him into the darkness and urging him not to be afraid. He walks up the staircase towards the source of the voice. There, he finds Duke Cesare sitting on a throne, surrounded by specters. Chloris' first impression of Cesare is that he looks much like Lakris despite the fact that he is evidently Kindred. However, he is not fooled. He asks where Lakris is, and two of the guards lay a coffin in front of Cesare's throne. Inside is an unconscious Lakris. Chloris rushes towards him and lifts him out, finding that he is weak but still alive. He demands to know what Cesare has done to Lakris. Cesare says that Lakris put his life on the line even when all hope was lost, and that this was the result. He then compares him to Chloris' mother, saying that such a fearless action is typical of a forest elf. Chloris starts to come to a realization, noticing that Cesare has a twin mark on his wrist. He begins to speak, but Cesare simply says that it's "as Chloris thought, the destined twins and the cursed birth". Chloris asks about Lakris, to which Cesare says that he is "the taken part of mine". (An alternate translation of this line is "He is me, the part of me that was stolen". Cr: iri#2053) Expand for script. *(The defeated specter fades into thin air, and a door to the top of the castle appears in front of Chloris with a magic card falling to the floor.) *(Chloris stops in front of the door. Suddenly, the door opens by itself and sinister whispers pass over.) *'Low Voice:' Why are you so afraid? *'Low Voice:' Do not fear the darkness; it exists solely for you... *(Chloris ascends the scarlet, carpeted steps, drawing nearer to the voice) *(Surrounded by lots of vigilant specters, the pale and handsome Duke sits lazily atop his throne, raising his glass to greet Chloris.) *'Duke Cesare:' (Smiling) You're finally here. *'Chloris:' Lakris... *(The Duke has a face white as a sheet and pointed fangs concealed under his chiseled lips. But what shocks Chloris is his resemblance to Lakris.) *(Two spectral guards step forth and lay a coffin before the throne. Inside is the elf warrior, eyes closed and pale as death) *(Chloris rushes over and lifts Lakris from the coffin. Luckily, Lakris is still alive though his breath is incredibly faint. Chloris lets out a sigh of relief.) *'Chloris:' What have you done to him!? *(Duke Cesare smiles at Chloris and gently puts down his glass.) *'Duke Cesare:' He was so brave and fearless... even when all hope was lost, he refused to surrender, going so far as to put his life on the line. I simply obliged him... nothing more. *'Duke Cesare:' That's typical of the forest elf, just like your mother. *(A dark sensation echoes within Chloris' heart. He notices the elfen mark on Cesare's wrist is emitting the same dim light as his.) *'Chloris:' You're... *(Chloris suddenly conceives a possible explanation, but he is unwilling to admit it.) *'Duke Cesare:' Just as you thought, the destined twins and the cursed birth. *'Chloris:' ...So, Lakris-- *'Duke Cesare:' He... *'Duke Cesare:' Lakris is the taken part of mine... You know what I mean? Pale Dawn Requirements *49 *28 Prize Crescent and Flowers levels up to Dawn Harp Summary Chloris tells Cesare that he won't let him take Lakris, but Cesare simply says that Lakris never existed at all and that Chloris will never feel his emotions or hear his voice again. He invites Chloris to try calling out for him, as Lakris will never answer. Chloris puts Lakris' body down and walks towards the Duke, telling him that he is wrong, that Lakris was not Cesare, and that Lakris was definitely real even if Cesare took his power. He demanded that Cesare leave and never return, drawing his Dawnblade to summon the morning sunlight. Cesare did not seem to mind the pain that was brought to him by the dawn. He just looked out the window and admitted that he preferred the sunrise to the sunset, since the pain helped him remember he was still alive. He promised Chloris that they would meet soon in the Shadow City before fading away into the mist. Expand for script. *(The cold moonlight shines through the window, blanketing the room like snow) *'Chloris:' ...I won't let you take him. *'Duke Cesare:' There is no need to take him away. He didn't exist in the first place... From now on, you will never hear his voice or feel his emotions. *'Duke Cesare:' Go on, call him. But only the eternal darkness shall answer you. *'Chloris:' (Put Lakris down, then walk toward Duke Cesare) You are wrong. *'Chloris:' ...Lakris is not you. *'Chloris:' He has lived in Pigeon Forest for thousands of years and sacrificed all to protect elves. You can take away his power but you can never deny his existence. *'Chloris:' Leave now, and never return. I will not allow you to threaten our peace any longer. *(Chloris draws his Dawnblade which brings morning rays shining through the night.) *(Cesare remains unfazed, as though accustomed to the pain the dawn brings. His eyes, full of the loneliness of night, look from Chloris to the fading night beyond the window.) *'Duke Cesare:' You know what? Compared with the sunset, I prefer sunrise. The burning pain.... as the proof that I yet live. *(As the first rays of morning pour across the top of the castle, Cesare's spectral entourage fade away in the sunlight, becoming a gloomy mist that surrounds their master) *'Duke Cesare:' Farewell, Chloris... we shall meet very soon, in the awakening Shadow City. *(Cesare gradually fades into the mist, leaving Chloris alone to face the dimmed dawn.) Trial-IV Requirements *20 *12 Prize *Fate String levels up to level 5 (Pure score increased by 1500) Harp before Thunder Requirements *Winter Wish *Snow *Winter Green Prize *40000 *40 *20 *Archaic Style Summary The wind carries the sound of the harp throughout the forest, bringing peace to the human mayor and to Holtby, who realize the forest must be healing. Meanwhile, a pigeon messenger is sent from Lake Bovali, delivered to the Iron Rose Stylist Legion and Queen Elle, who have been waiting for the letter. In Lilith Kingdom, Neva takes Noah with her to Royal City, where they are to receive their next assignment (presumably from Queen Nanari, who Neva works for). At Lake Bovali, Chloris promises the Dawnblade to Ace and the Queen. Ace promises that they will use it to "herald the long-awaited dawn", likely referring to Nikki's triumph over Nidhogg using the Dawnblade in Cloud City. Following that day, the harp's music stopped, leading everyone in Pigeon Forest to wonder what happened to the elf princes. Regardless, they wait for the dawn to come and for the elf princes to return. Expand for script. *(The sound of harp rises again. Through the forest and across the lake, the wind sends the music afar.) *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' What is this sound...? *'Human Mayor:' This can only be the work of fores elves. What a beautiful song... It seems to eliminate all my distress. *'Dwarf Chieftain Holtby:' Me too... The forest seems to be returning to its previous state... how splendid. *(The denizens of the forest rejoice as peace returns to their home. However, no one takes notice of a carrier pigeon being sent out from Lake Bovaly...) *'Ransa:' Finally, a response from Pigeon Forest. *'Mela:' The Queen has been expecting this letter for so long... Come, let's march on the Royal City. *(Year 680, New Era, Lilith Kingdom) *'Neva:' Noah the Magician, come along with me. *'Noah:' Now now, let's not be so hasty. It's my first trip to the capital of Lilith. Why not show me around, first? Speaking of the city, what is our assignment this time? ...Neva? *'Neva:' Pipe down. Just follow me. *(Year 680, New Era, Lake Bovaly, Pigeon Forest) *'Chloris:' The forest elves will never forget the Queen's help in our time of need. In accordance with the treaty, I shall be delivering the power of dawn to the Pigeon's royalty. *'Ace:' Rest assured, kind elves... This power shall always be used with the utmost prudence, to cut through the darkest nights and herald the long-awaited dawn. *(After that day, the harp's song from Lake Bovaly ceased to play. Some said that the elf princes had fallen into a slumber; others speculated that they had left Pigeon Forest.) *(The gentle moonlight shines upon Lake Bovaly and the wind from the forest ruffles the lake's surface. All of them are awaiting the return of their princes with the true dawn.) Category:Dreamland